westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
20000922 MopUp
Mop Up Duty Role Call Travian 10th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Grackle 6th/7th Half-Elf Fighter/Rogue Mark Whisler Auric 8th Human Druid Keith Farrar Colin 13th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Kieran 7th/5th Half-Elf Cleric/Wizard Ray Chiang Prince Donner 6th/7rd Human Fighter/Wizard John Speck Ox 4th Human Fighter Bruce Franklin Kill'Dar 10th/3rd Elf Wizard/Fighter Rick DiRicco Fingle 3rd/9th Gnome Cleric/Illusionist Richard Jacobsen Session Summary Travian: -5/94 HP Grackle: 24/85, 5/10 CON Auric: 11/57 Colin: 9/121, 12/14 CON Kieran: 32/100 Donner: 4/99 HP, 5/14 CON Ox: 4/26 HP Kill'Dar: 83/83 Fingle: Max HP Dawn comes. The party sees a glorious sunrise through the smoke rising through the city. There is still skirmishing going on throughout the city. The battle lines mostly held, and now the door-to-door fighting, putting out the fires, and bringing out the dead. Colin looks out the city, but does not see any signs of combat. Donner's commanders come to him and ask "What next?" Donner assigns responsibility to his lieutenants. Kieran begins healing the party--by the time he finishes most of the characters are down by half. Lieutenants: What are your orders sir? Donner: Talk to my lieutenants. Colin is in charge of the cavalry, and Travian is in charge of the infantry. Kieran is in charge of the spellcasters. Those who are awake notice most of the orc ships are floating way out in the lake. Once in a while, there appear to be several orcs who are swimming out towards the ships, but they disappear before they can reach the ship. The party assumes that the lizard men are still out there. Kieran: We're looking for Korla. If he shows up, please send him over towards command headquarters. Guard: Should he be considered hostile? Kieran: Um... Guard: If he resists coming, should we arrest him? Kieran: Uh no. I expect that he will gladly show up. Lieutenants: How are we to spread word about the amnesty? Colin: For now, if you run across any humans, you can tell them that they will be granted amnesty if they're not under arms. Lieutenants: What if they resist? Colin: Kill them Lieutenants: Usually we XXXX. So are we supposed to be performing field executions? Colin: Uh Lieutenants: Are we accepting surrenders? Colin: Uh Travian: Well, mine are. Hagal: My men will be sleeping in 3 hours shifts. The rest of the time my various men will be on patrol. The heavy infantry commander had been commanding the entire infantry since the death of the commander of the light infantry. Now that Travian has been assigned to infantry, he is effective commander of the light infantry. Colonel Galex is the man in charge of the heavy infantry. He makes recommendations to Colin and Travian about field promotions among the survivors. Colin looks around and it appears as though most of the casualties were among the infantry--the only officer to die was the light infantry commander. During this time, Kieran casts a Divination about securing the inner keep: Misfortune and hazard concealed underneath The dagger looks harmless while still in its sheath Six hours pass. The army breaks out rations for lunch. During this time, the party is asked by the group. Kieran begins crafting Runes of Invisibility and Fly and afterwards begins scouting. There appears to be regular traffic of orcs going both directions. The orcs going out appears to be carrying full bags of loot and the orcs coming in appear to be carrying empty bags of loot. Compromise between Kieran, Colin, Travian about resting troops first and then beginning securing the wall. Kieran: How about we wait for the first group of troops to rest and then take some fraction of them out to secure the wall? Colin: I'm going to let my troops (the archers and cavalry) to rest until noon. Kieran: (To Travian) Well, as much as I would like to secure the wall now, the only troops ready to do this is the spellcasters. I'd prefer to get some rested troops for support. Travian: That sounds fine to me, but I'd also want some archers for support. Colin: Fine, we can take a quarter Hagal: Speaking as a man whose troops are not paid by loot. One consideration is that we need to secure the city. We also need the goodwill of the citizens of this city to hold it. We have 950 of our original 1000 who could fight. 150 of those are wounded significantly or incapacitated for other reasons. We will be carrying the 50 casualties with us. Kieran flies over to the Aquitanian transport ships and take the drifting orc warships away. Donner wakes up, memorizes, and casts Detect Scrying. The orcish fleet appears to consist of 20 ships, 6 of which are heavy warships (couple of swingable ballistas and a central catapult) with the rest war transports. All the ships appear to be equipped with rams. The casualty count comes in. Category Original Count Fighting Condition Wounded or Otherwise Incapacitated Archers 1200 600 300 Light Infantry 2400 1000 600 Cavalry 300 200 50 Knights 100 70 20 Heavy Infantry 900 500 100 Scouts 100 80 10 Estimated enemy casualties come in as well. Conservative estimates are 5000 orcs, 40 war trolls "confirmed" destroyed, 1200 orogs, 6 giants (2 ettins, 4 hill giants). Donner is given a summary of the situation. He declares that the looting must be stopped. He assigns the various units to their respective duties. (Light Infantry = fire fighting, Heavy Infantry = fighting house to house, Cavalry = clearing streets) He asks to have the Black Lions secure all paths to the inner keep. Donner also uses some of the wounded and half the Light Infantry to secure the perimeter. Travian, Colin, and Ox travel with the troops. Grackle, Kill'Dar, and Fingle wait with Donner. Donner begins casting scrying to find some of the enemy character party. Auric takes the form of a bird and runs around the back part of the wall. There, he continues out beyond the outer city and sees many small groups of orcs fleeing the city, most of them down the river. Travian and Colin lead their troops through the city. Colin does a good job leading his troops (17), while Travian has problems communicating with his troops (7). Ox got surrounded by several orcs in an alleyway. Travian and Colin perform well fighting during the day, breaking up several ambushes and killing many orcs and orogs. Kieran flies throughout the city and checks up on the fighting going on throughout the city. Once the fighting begins, it appears that most of the orcs start fleeing the city. Hagal and the Black Lions secure the inner keep within 30 minutes. The light infantry appears to be having trouble performing fire fighting. Kieran talks to the light infantry commander and helps them clear out some wells in order to start forming bucket brigades. Donner is nearly finished casting Scrying, when he realizes that he doesn't have a finely wrought silver mirror handy. After several hours, the troops appears to half captured half the inner city, up to and including the inner keep. The outer wall has been recaptured by the troops. Once during the day, the party gets the "Come here now" call, where some orog snipers are hiding. As Kieran flies around, he sees that the troops have taken an old horse corral and taken orcish prisoners. Kill'Dar goes back to the hospital area and begins healing the wounded troops. Donner goes with Grackle and tries to help the troops that are securing the city. Donner finds some of the Aquitanian transports and talks to them for a bit. After some discussion, they do not have any skill in operating the siege weapons on the ships. Donner: There are orcs escaping down the river. Lizard Man: Our nets are full already. We've had to leave some floating. Lizard Man: The current is very strong. Donner: So, it would be hard to swim... Lizard Man: We are pleased. We have much rope (?) We will eat well for months. Donner: Uh... Lizard Man: Can you convince any more to come out? Donner: We'll work on it. Lizard Man: When things settle down, can you tell us where you intend to bury the orcs? Donner: We'll let you know what we do with them. Lizard Man: Excellent. Donner: Is Hagal around? Hagal: So, how are things? Donner: We've capture some orc ships. We were thinking about using them to blockade the river to prevent troops escaping downriver. Hagal: You might be better off with archers. Siege weapons are a bit overkill for rafts. Donner: Well, we figured you might have some people with the knowledge. Hagal: I have very few siege engineers. My group consists mostly of adventurers. When we need to siege, that's what our spellcasting corps is for. Fingle ferry archers from the city to the warships, in order to set up a blockade. In the rest of the fighting, nearly 200 orogs and 800 orcs are killed. Also notable is that they encountered 11 mercenaries, 10 who were killed and one surrendered. Surrenders 350 orcs, 30 orogs, and 1 mercenary. By late afternoon, the warships are armed and blockading the river, the inner keep is secured, and most of the fighting in the inner city is captured. Donner: We want to interview the mercenary. Let's have Fingle and Grackle do the interviewing. Unless anyone else wants to go along? Grackle: No, I think we can handle it. Donner: Let's put the orcs out to work duty. Kieran: How about we go and find the civilian leaders of the city and talk to them? Donner: Sure. The mercenary is a large human outlander. Fingle has never seen anyone who dresses like this person. He appears to be wearing some sort of skirt like garment. His hair is bright red and fair skinned. Fingle has heard that the Cherek look like this. Apparently, during the fight he fought very well. Kill'Dar: (Does Know Alignment-Chaotic Evil) Grackle: What is a warrior of the Cherek doing working with trolls and orcs? Cherek: Making money Grackle: You would enslave humans? Cherek: You think they take prisoners? I kill them and they pay me. If you want anyone killed, I can do it. I killed two of your guys. Grackle: Are there any more of your kind working with the worshipers of Grummsh? Cherek: Grackle: How many war trolls were with you? Cherek: A lot. I don't know what they wanted here that was so important. Grackle: What about the priest? Cherek: What the shaman? Boy is he stupid. You don't make deals with demons. They will rip you six ways. Grackle: How many times did he do it? Cherek: Twice yesterday. He's done it a few times earlier. Grackle: Cherek: They had giants, trolls, orogs. And they also had some of those black hounds. I didn't see much else. That was mostly orog duty out there. Kill'Dar: How did you get here? Cherek: I was on the front lines and I walked over here. Kill'Dar: What is the city to the south like? Cherek: (Laughs) It's a bunch of mud huts. But they've got a bunch of tunnels. It's a huge maze--there's a large Grackle: Who is Narg? Cherek: Tough fighter. Bad news. Looks like a half-orc. Grackle: What about the other one? Cherek: They hung out with some wizard guy and this creepy, dark little dude. Grackle: Did you know the name of the wizard? Cherek: The wizard's name is Zillanel. Grackle: Did you see him much? Cherek: Oh yeah. He was always parading about... Grackle: Can you describe him? Cherek: (Describes him) Grackle: Do you know where he came from? Cherek: He's a mercenary. All four of them are--like me. Kill'Dar: Do you know about traps in the city? Cherek: Nope. Kill'Dar: How often do ships come? Cherek: They came every day that I was there. Grackle: Do they have siege weapons down there? Cherek: Some. They don't have a whole lot ready. Grackle: How often do troops come up? Cherek: Often. There's supposed to be a transport today. They'll probably see your orcs warships and turn around. (More discussion about enemy army tactics) Cherek: I don't know why there were so many troops here. It's like they knew you were coming. Most of the war trolls only showed up in the past two weeks. Cherek: Those orcs are as dumb as posts--boy are they dumb. (Pause) Cherek: Looks like you lost quite a few men. Could you use an extra hand? Grackle: I don't know. I'll ask around. Cherek: Fine by me. The people who hired me are all gone or fled. Cherek: Hey, nice job with the city. Burning was a nice touch. Even the orcs didn't do that. By this point, it feels like the city is pretty clear of enemy troops. At this point, patrols and other policing duties have been set up. Colin orders the troops to pass word to the citizenry about the amnesty and Donner's desire to talk with them. The conquest of the city leaves the army in the following status: Category Original Count Fighting Condition Wounded or Otherwise Incapacitated Archers 1200 525 350 Light Infantry 2400 900 675 Cavalry 300 150 90 Knights 100 60 30 Heavy Infantry 900 425 150 Scouts 100 80 10 Black Lions 1000 750 200 Once again, night falls. Foes Fought Base Experience: